


Coming Clean

by Rising_Phoenix



Series: Royale Instinct [6]
Category: Basic Instinct 2, Casino Royale (2006)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/Rising_Phoenix
Summary: Adam has problems at work because of a certain criminal...
Relationships: Le Chiffre/Adam Towers
Series: Royale Instinct [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618213
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	Coming Clean

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to change the contact name in the text app...so let's pretend it's still "King of Hearts" 🙄

Even a few hours later, Adam had not quite calmed down.

He had spent many hours, days doing research on Alana Munro and her connections to some circles even Jean would not get involved him. Even the infamous Le Chiffre had a certain moral code that he would never break, and that was another thing he loved about his husband.

Adam leaned back in his chair and played with the pen he was holding, staring at the still blank screen of his laptop on which he had tried to get the stupid column done that he had been assigned to. He had not even the slightest idea where to start. Maybe he should just write about one of the nice restaurants he had been taken to by Jean, but then that was not what housewives wanted to read when looking into a cooking column. They wanted household adivce. Recepies. Something useful. And Adam was at a loss, not that he would ever admit that. And it was all again Jean's fault. All these years at Le Chiffre's side, and he still was surpried when he meddled with his life. And he shoudl not be surprised at all. Jean was protetive of those that were close to him, most of all of Adam.

Sighing, Adam looked out of the window and took absently his coffee mug and took a sip, wincing when he realized it had gotten cold and tasted like something that had died on a very bad day.

“Oh my God, is that...,” someone close to him, maybe Eric, whispered and he turned, his journalistic curiosity awakened and looked what caused the bubbly blond that sat behind him to gasp.

“Impossible. What would someone like that...,” John who shared Eric's desk replied, both journalists Adam did not like very much, but then he liked not many of his coworkers.

Adam stretched his neck and tried to get a look and his eyes widened and he let out an audible gasp.

The man that had entered the floor on which the journalists desk were allocated wore customary black. He moved with grace and determination, one brown and one light eye looking for something, and then he looked at Adam, who sunk down in his chair almost as if he was hiding.

“Fuck,” he whispered.

John behind him turned to him.

“Did you swim with the sharks again, Towers?” He asked.

“Shut up,” Adam hissed as a reply, while the man that had entered started to walk with determined steps towards Adam and then stopped right in front of his desk, one brow raised and the lips curled in amusement.

That asshole.

“Hi?” Adam said, no able to hide his own smile.

“Hi yourself,” Jean gave back and put a plastic bag that smelled divine onto the desk. Immediately, Adam bent forward and examined the bag, forgotten where he was and what was going on.

“From Hong Xing?” Adam asked.

“Of course.”

Adam beamed and looked up.

“You're a life savior.”

“I thought I was an Albanian asshole?”

Adam shrugged.

“At times,” he replied, but then suddenly remembered that it had grown utterly silent on the floor and he looked around.

Most of his coworkers were looking at them, and Jean seemed to not care.

“Really?” Adam said, again looking at Jean, who now shrugged himself.

Adam put his pen down and then stood up, looking up at his taller husband, and from the reactions around him he realized that the others around him expected a confrontation between the infamous criminal and the equally infamous investigative journalist.

But instead, Adam got onto his toes and pressed a kiss to Jean's mouth, who returned the kiss with a smile.

“Am I forgiven?” Jean asked.

Adam nodded with a smile.

“You bribed me with Chinese takeout. Of course you're forgiven.”

Jean nodded.

“I see you tonight at home?”

“You will sure do. I have to finish this...thing,” Adam sighed. “I'm stuck.”

Jean nodded again, the head slightly tilted to the side.

“I can send you the recipe for the pot-u-feu we had on your birthday?”

“Oh! Yes, do that! That was delicious,” Adam replied excited. “You are a good husband.”

“I'm trying,” Jean smiled, bend down to kiss Adam once more, deep, followed by another short kiss. “I'll see you tonight.” He turned to leave and then said over his shoulder towards Eric and John, who were staring: “Gentlemen.”

Adam smiled and watched his husband leave and pulled then, when the doors had closed behind him, leaving him again with the weird feeling of loss that always overcame him when he and Jean parted, the bags with food closer, taking our the chopsticks and opened the first of the two boxes. Sighing he started to eat, the eyes closed, still he sensed how someone was watching him and he turned towards the desk next to his.

Eric and John both were staring at him, who raised a brow.

“Did you say...,” Eric started, and John finished: “...husband?”


End file.
